the hidden story behind the princess of the Kuchiki clan
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Alisia grows to become a beautiful princess of the Kuchiki clan. But she happens to fall in love... i changed the rating to M for the upcoming scenes, like the pendulam hollow -soul case, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_A old old story i wrote a long time ago. I wrote it out of boredom i think back then. lol. i still have to finish it. _**_**please remember to review, and it is a little different from the anime itself**_.

**_disclaimers: i do not own bleach, kubo does._**

**_i do not own the characters, kubo does._**

**_i do own so of this story._**

**_i do own my ocs._**

**_ chapter one: Alisia and her past! part 1!_**

**_"Ginrei will you stop pacing! We all are anxious!" Said Jushiro, Shunsui and Shinji. Then Hiyori came in with Kirio Hikifune and kicked Shinji in the face. "Dumbass! Captain Kuchiki has the right to be more anxious than all of us!" Said lieutenant Sarugaki. "Hiyori It's fine." Said Ginrei. Sojun came out and everyone who was sitting down stood up."We now welcome Alisia kasia Sojun Ryuken Soken Isane Kiyone Hiyori Byakuya Jushiro Ishida-Kuchiki to the Ishida-Kuchiki families!" Announced Sojun, The son of Ginrei Kuchiki captain of squad 6, Sojun is the lieutenant of squad 6, and his wife is the third seat of squad 6._**

**_"The newest princess of the Kuchiki clan! We'll all help guide and take care of her throughout her years!" said everyone. They all went in, even Sosuke Aizen. "Hello everyone! Meet the newest addition to soul society!" said Kasia revealing Alisia to everyone in her arms._**

**_"Shinji would you like to hold her?" Asked Kasia and Sojun. Everyone in the room was made her spirit guardian except for Sosuke Aizen._**

**_2 years later..._**

**_"Alisia Don't Run! You are gonna get hurt!" Said Byakuya, Age 6. Alisia kept running around the sixth squad barracks, then she tripped over a rock in the yard. "started crying" Alisia did. Shinji and Rose were walking by, and stopped when they saw her crying and saw no one in sight. So they walked over to her, and Shinji picked her up and Rose saw the rock._**

**_"Did you fall sweetie?" Asked Rose rubbing Alisia's back. "I twipped and fwell over the rwock." She cried."Awe poor Alisia, let's take a look at that ankle." Said Shinji. He layed her in the closest empty room on a futon, and Rose put a pillow under Alisia's head. "Hmm a small sprain. I can heal it. " Said Rose. He began to heal he ankle as Alisia started to fall asleep._**

**_Byakuya was running around looking for Alisia when he ran into Kiyone and Isane. "Where is Alisia, Byakuya!?" Asked Isane Age 10 . "I thought she would have come to you after getting lost!" Said Byakuya. Just then a hellbutterfly came by. They listened and went to where they were told. They ran through squad 6 and got to the room. Openeed the door, and their parents and grandfather along with Shinji and Rose were there. Alisia was asleep on the futon with a blanket over her. They all looked at Byakuya including Isane and Kiyone._**

**_"Hey she was running around the barracks I tried to tell her to stop!" He told them. "Byakuya you are the elder brother, and you lost sight of your younger sister, and she ended up getting hurt!Thank heavens Shinji and Rose helped her." Said Kasia. "she needs to get some rest. Dont move her til her ankle has healed." Said Rose._**

**_5 years of age... In Rukon.._**

**_"hehe, picking apples, apples!" Said Alisia. Then she picked some in a tree more near Junrinran. To rest and eat some of her apples. "huh never seen you before. What's your name?" Asked a white haired kid from Junrinran.(Toshiro Hitsugaya) "Hmm? Hello." Said Alisia as she jumped down from the tree._**

**_"I am Alisia Ishida-Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan and i'm 5 years old. I've got quincy powers. And i'm the youngest of 4 kids. What's your name?" Said Alisia. "A seretei soul? My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, and i am from Junrinran, 1st district of rukongai. i'm six years old,(in world of the living years), and i live with my grandma and Momo Hinamori." Said Toshiro smiling. _**

**_She shook Toshiro's hand. "Nice to meet you Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Said Alisia excitedly._**

**_Cliffhanger! hahaha! i will continue on next part ! bwahahahaha!please remember to review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey yall! ready for part 2 of the Kuchiki princess fanfic! whoo hoo! let's get going! i do not own bleach nor do i own the characters! i do own Alisia!**_

_**chapter 2: the past part 2**_

_**So Toshiro and Alisia went into Junrinran. "Hey what's a seretei Resident doing in the rukongai?" asked a nine year old soul. Toshiro got in front of Alisia. "What does it matter that she is from the seretei?" Asked Toshiro. "Because all Seretei Residents think they are better than rukon residents. Espicially the nobles! ... And i could tell by her looks and clips in her hair, she is a noble of the Kuchiki Family!" Said the nine year old. As he pulled out a knife and charged at Toshiro! "No!"Alisia said as she ducked in front of Toshiro.**_

_**"Alisia!" Said Toshiro. She had gotten stabbed from protecting Toshiro. Bleeding heavily from her stomach, the boy ran away, and she held out her commlink, as she fell into her new friends arms. "Juushiro, B-big brother i need your help." She called through her heard his commlink go off, and listened to her. Then he sent a hellbutterfly out.**_

_**"Rose "Rojuro" Otorabishi, Kensei Muguruma, and Shinji Hirako, please head out to Junrinran, it's a emergency!" Said Juushiro. "Is it Alisia?" Asked Kensei. "I'm guessing it is. I saw her head towards the gate earlier." Said Rose. "Let's go!" Said Shinji.**_

_**"Someone is coming Alisiajust stay calm." Said Toshiro softly. Alisia looked into his beautiful teal eyes. "Toshiro tell my brother you are my best friend." She said. She had a hard time since she was in pain from the stab wound. "Of course, you are my new best friend." Said Toshiro softly. A few minutes later, Rose, Shinji, and Kensei arrived.**_

_**"Who are you young one?" Asked Rose to Toshiro.**_

_**"Toshiro Hitsugaya! I'm her new best friend. Captains, please help her! Another kid attacked and she saved me by taking the force of the attack!" Said Toshiro. Rose sat down beside Alisia. "Not good. She needs help from Unohana. Toshiro Hitsugaya, go back to your place and we will let you know how she is doing once she is treated." Said Rose picking up Alisia.**_

_**"Here." Said Kensei. Toshiro blinked. "A comlink?" He said. "Yes and a pass into the seretei." Said Kensei. Thery shunpo'd to the west gate and quickly went in. **Hellbutterfly** Unohana, please have a room ready, Alisia needs immediate healing!" Sent by Rose. "Lieutenant Yamada, get a emergency room ready, now! i am going with a stretcher to meet the captains at the front door." Said Captain Unohana.**_

_**"Unohana!" Rose yelled as he ran up to Unohana with Alisia in his arms. "Lay her on the stretcher Rose!" Commanded Unohana in her gentle voice. She took over and checked over Alisia's injuries. "I have to get her to the emergency room and heal her now." She said calmly. She wheeled her to the room, and immeadiatly started to heal her. Alisia started whimpering because her injuries hurt like hell.**_

_**She finally got Alisia healed, Now Alisia was resting on a bed in the room. Her grandfather was called. He came to the fourth division. "She is resting Captain Kuchiki, and will be fully recovered in a few days." Said Unohana. "She was injured while trying to save a friend. -there was a knock- Come in." Said Rose.**_

_**Toshiro came in with Unohana's lieutenant. "This is her friend? What's your name young one?" Asked Ginrei. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said to the sixth squad captain. "My name is Ginrei Kuchiki, i am Alisia's grandfather. It is nice to meet you." He said in a icely voice.**_

* * *

_**Ok sorry its a cliffhanger but thats all i had down since it was way back in highschool like tenth grade! so i will try to remember the story line. Please remember to review, i dont want Aizen to haunt you with Kyoka Suigetsu.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! i hope you are ready for chapter 3! I got it written last nite! weird huh? So here it comes! I do not own bleach or the characters, but i do own Alisia!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The kidnapping and Kuchiki's horrid loss part 1**_

_**7 years later...**_

_**Alisia was walking around the west gate, on the inside of the seretei grounds, when a strange man came up and grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go!" She said struggling. He smirked at her. "Now now little Kuchiki princess, you better calm down." He advised with a evil smile.**_

_**She shook her head fast. "Let me go! My mother, father, and grandfather will not take kindly to you kindnapping me baka!" She yelled. "Shut up little girl!" He yelled as he hit her. She started crying. He was getting impatient so he used a cloth with chloroform on it to knock her out. She fell limp and did not move.**_

_**"Little witch I will use you to get my revenge on your mother and father!" He cackled. She was out cold and her mind was frantic due to her crying before he knocked her out. The kidnapper yelled. **_

_**" Hey Rai come here!" he ordered in a yell. Rai Chikanae Hiro Appeared infront of the kidnapper. "Yes sir?" He asked him. The kidnappers orders: "Give the seretei something to set the alarm off about, a reason too. A reason to go snooping around." He smirked as he ordered. Rai nodded and used his sneaky speed to go to a certain point and blasted a few holes there. Then he went to 6th squad barracks.**_

_**The alert went off as quick as he attacked. "Alert, Alert! Intruder in Seretei! Explosions from west gate walls! East gate is half blown to bits! North gate is being attacked! South gate, has half the wall destroyed! Third squad, 5th and 6th squads are to head to the west gate! 7th, 2nd, and 9th squads to the north gate! 8th, 10th squads to south gate! 11th , 12th and 13th to the east gate!" Said the alert.**_

_**"Captain Otorabishi get your ass moving!" Said Lieutenant Iba. Chikane Iba was the Lieutenant of squad 3, under Rojuro Otorabishi, or Rose as he was called. " I know Chikane! I have to get Kinshara!" He yelled. Rose was afraid of his lieutenant. " Well hurry up!" She yelled. Rose sighed as he strapped Kinshara to his side.**_

_**"Captain Hirako we have to go to the west gate." Said his lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen. "Yea i know." Said Shinji with a deadpan look. " Well hurry and get your haori on Captain Hirako." Aizen advised. Shinji shrugged as he slipped his haori on. **_

_**" Captain Kuchiki have you seen Alisia? Kasia said she was out, but noone can find her." Said Sojun. Ginrei began to ponder. " Sojun go find Kasia and ask her when she last saw or sensed Alisia." Ordered Ginrei. "yes sir!" He said and went to find Kasia as Ginrei went to the west gate. Kasia was near the 4th squad barracks on her way back to squad 6 barracks trying to find Alisia. Kasia was so very upset, but hiding it. "Kasia there you are!" Yelled Sojun as he ran up to her. Kasia looked at him. "Sojun any signs of Alisia?" She said with tears. Sojun hugged her close. " We will find her dont worry." He calmly assured his wife.**_

_**"I hope so, she must be found before long my love. I got a message a few days ago, that Rai and Asuma are back. They would be out for revenge and if they know that Alisia is our daughter, then they would kidnap her!" She said worriedly.**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! i hope you like it so far! please remember to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! i hope you like this story! I have another short chapter for you! I hope you like it! I do not own bleach or the characters but i do own my ocs.**_

* * *

_**chapter 4: The kidnapping and Kuchiki's horrid loss part 2**_

**_Sojun's eyes widened and he then sent a hellbutterfly to all the captains. Rose was helping investigate the west gate as he received a hell butterfly. "Shinji have you seen my grand daughter at all?" Asked Ginrei. Shinji shook his head. " no Ginrei I'm sorry i have not. It is odd can not be found and there are attacks going on." Said Shinji._**

**_Ginrei nodded in agreement on the attack part. "Shinji, Captain KuchikI!" Yelled Rose. He ran over to them. Shinji seriously facepalmed. " Dont yell Captain Otorabishi!" Said Ginrei. Shinji looked at Rose. " What is it?" He asked. " Ginrei, Sojun has found out where Alisia might be! It is not good! She may be in trouble!" He said with concern. Ginrei looked at Rose with a serious face. " let the Head Captain Know that we may need to secuire the sereteiin a high alert." He said._**

**_Shinji then asked Rose. "Did he say who might have her? There is probably a few people out for revenge on the Kuchiki clan." He said. Rose nodded. "Hai, he said Rai Chikanae Hiro and Asuma Michinki possibly have her." he alerted. Ginrei raised his eyebrows. _**

**_"Alert the head captain and all the other captains!" He Said with a slight tinge of worry in his voice. "Hai!" They both answered. Shinji and Rose answered in quick response. Shinji and Rose sent out the alert. The head captain got the message. _**

**_"Hmm so this is why the seretei is being attacked? Because of two guys bent on revenge on the Kuchiki clan, that is ridiculous." He bellowed. "Head captain there is still attacks going on in the seretei, should we leave that to the lieutenants to deal with?" Asked lieutenant Sasakibe._**

**_"No! Keep captains helping out in the fights! Bring back Kuchiki, Otorabishi, Hirako, Muguruma, and Ukitake!" He ordered. Sasakibe sent out the orders to the said captains. "Kaien keep up with the work here. I have to go assist in the search for Alisia." Said Jushiro Ukitake. Kaien looked at Jushiro wide eyed. "Alisia is missing?!" He asked in shock._**

**_Jushiro nodded to Kaien. "Yes apparently noone can find her. And a enemy has come to seretei." He said. _**

**_"Captain Hirako, the head captain sent for you, captain Kuchiki and captain Otorabishi." Said Aizen with a bow. "Okay thank you Sosuke." He answered and he and the other two set out. Mashiro ran up to Kensei. "Kensei head captain Yamamoto has sent for you!" She chirped. Kensei anime veined._**

**_"Mashiro you are not supposed to take my messages!" He bellowed at her. "Kensei you meanie!" She puffed her cheeks at him and walked off. He sighed and left to report to the head captain. They were all heading for squad 1 when they saw smoke arising from the location where squad 6 is. "What in blazes?" Yelled Shinji. Ginrei eyes widened. Then the head captain appeared with a upset look on his face. "I just got a report." He said._**

**"Head captain Yamamoto!" They all answered still looking towards the smoke. Yamamoto sighed. "There has been another attack. Squad 6 was just attacked as you can see. And Kasia was taken by the attackers! Sojun was gravely injured and may not survive." He saidto the 5 captains.**

**Their eyes wideneed in disbelief. " Where are the attackers head captain?" Asked Shinji. He shook his head. "No unfortunately Sojun Kuchiki was found moments ago by the fourth squad lieutenant, Sennosuke Yamada. Right now he is trying everything he can to save Sojun's life." He informed the group of captains.**

**" Then we should try to track the assailants down. And Kasia and Alisia i hope be alive." Said Rose. Ginrei was mad and silent, teh head captain put his hand on Ginrei's shoulder and patted it. "Ginrei we will find the people responsible." Said the head captain. Ginrei nodded in response.**

**Back at squad 4...**

**"Hurry up to level 4 surgery! We have to save him!" Said Captain Unohana. Sennosuke was using his Healing kido infused scalpel to try to save Sojun but his wounds were to grave... "Captain Unohana, His heart is too gravely injured, and his soul chain and soul link is competely destroyed, there is nothing more we can do." He said gravely. **

**Unohana closed Sojun up. "I give him at most a day." She said very sadly. Sennosuke sent the grave news to the head captain and the rest of the captains.**

**Head captain Yamamoto saw the hellbutterfly and listened to it. " Ginrei im afraid i have grave news on Sojun's condition. He will not live, his wounds are too grave." He said sadly. Ginrei closed his eyes, and was heart broken that his son was dieing. Shinji looked down in sadness and Rose said. "Now we have to find poor Kasia and Alisia for Sojun's sake!" Said Rose. Head Captain Yamamoto sent the Kido Corps a message for a funeral to be set up.**

**"Yes head captain sir! We will immeaditely!Give our condelounces to the Kuchiki's sir!" Said the captain Commander of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukibishi. "I will thank you Tessai. Please do send Hachigen, to help us in the search for Alisia and Kasia Kuchiki." Asked head captain Yamamoto.**

**Tessai stood quietly at the Kido Corps Headquarters. "Hachigen Ushoda you need to report to head captain Yamamoto to help search for Alisia and Kasia Kuchiki." He said.**

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ please remember to review if you want to give me some ideas or if you liked it, or anything! ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! What's up? Not much here. Just volunteer and social. Alot of christmas shopping. I hope you enjoy this story. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5:The kidnapping and Kuchiki's horrid loss part 3**

**Hachigen's eyes widened and jaw dropped. Tessai looked at Hachigen. Sojun has about 24 hours if that left to live. " He said gravely. Hachigen looked down in grave sadness. He was friends with Sojun. "I'm so sorry for Ginrei." He replied. Tessai nodded sadly. "I will head out now, Captain." He said. **

**Hachigen headed out to the front. He was hopingto find Alisia and Kasia before they could get hurt. "Hachigen, wait up!" Yelled turned to see Lisa Yadomaru, the lieutenant of squad 8 running up. She was so fast. Captain, Lieutenant Yadomaru is gone!" Said his third seat. He sighed. Knowuing she went to aid in the search for Alisia and Kasia Kuchiki. "Keep working, leave her be!" He ordered.**

**Then at the hideout of the kidnappers...**

**Asuma, the boss, took his knife and cut deeply down Kasia's back. "Ah!" She screamed weakly. She was allready bleeding heavely. Alisia looked up at her mum. "M-mummy!" She called out to her. "Shut up you little brat!" Ordered Rai. Alisia was crying. Kasia narrowed her eyes. "You both will pay for this!" She spat at them. Rai laughed at her, and cut Alisia down her arm. Alisia screamed in pain.**

**"Alisia no!" KAsia yelled. Kasia cringed at her daughter's screams. Alisia looked up and smiled weakly. "It will take more than theese two weaklings to kill me mummy." She said weakly. KAsia was so happy that her daughter is so brave. **

**"Well i guess it is time to teach you boys a lesson!" She said as she finally got free. She stood up, and let out a reiatsu the same level as her husband equal to. "You two dare to kidnap and hurt my baby girl, and i will never forgive you! you killed my husband!" She yelled. Rai stumbled backwards against a wall. Asuma stood in his spot pissed.**

* * *

_**Cliffahnger! I hope you liked the chapter! ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HI everyone! i hope you are enjoying your evening! I know i am. Anyways i dont own bleach or the characters, but i do own Alisia.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:The kidnapping and Kuchiki's horrid loss part 4**

**Asuma unsheathed his zanpakuto. He was beyond pissed. "You better not fight us or we might accidently kill your daughter!" He threatened. "YOu and Rai tried to kill her allready! You killed Sojun! You have attacked squad 6 not to mention i bet you are the terrorests attacking the seretei!" She yelled as her spirit pressure wavered.**

**Back with Ginrei..**

**"Do you feel that Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Jushiro. Ginrei nodded. "It is Kasia's spirit pressure!" He replied. Shinji could tell it was wavering. "She is not stable. She could be hurt or worse!" He said worriedly. "Possibly we have to hurry to track them down, but we have to wait for Hachigen." Said the head captain. Hachigen then appeared with Lisa.**

**"Lisa you were supposed to stay out in the field." Said Rose. Lisa sighed. "She met up with me on the way here." Replied Hachigen. Lisa nodded. "I have to help. I am sorry for disobeying a direct order Head Captain." She head captain sighed. "Lisa Yadomaru this will be talked about later. Right now we have the Kuchiki's to find." Ordered the head captain. Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru nodded to the head captain.**

**"Yes head captain." Said Lisa. Hachigen started tracing Kasia's spirit ribbon. **

**Back at the hideout..**

**"Mom!" Screamed Alisia. She saw her mother facing against the kidnappers. Asuma smiled evily at Kasia. "You little wench, you will die!" He declared. Alisia cried. She knew her mom was fighting bleeding to death. "Alisia I will protect you no matter what." Said Kasia. Then her eyes widened when Rai shot a Byakurai through Alisia's shoulder, then her chest, making her pass out.**

**"NO!" She yelled. Kasia then put a barrier around her daughter. "YOU TWO WILL NOW DIE!" She screamed. Rose was so worried and impatient. "Hachigen which way?" Asked Rose. Hachigen grabbed the spirit ribbon's of both Alisia and Kasia. "Follow the spirit ribbons!" He answered. Lisa nodded and so did the captains. Head Captain Yamamoto sent a hellbutterfly to Retsu to get her to set up two emergency rooms. **

**The captains hurried. They hurried as fast as they could. They hoped they wouldn't be too late. "Rose you go around the back. I know this building. There is three entrances." Said head captain Yamamoto. Rose looked at the head captain and nodded.**

** "SHinji you take the front." Ordered the head captain. Shinji took the front entrance. Rose went to the back. "Ginrei you accompany me to the midsector." He said. Ginrei was so furiated and hurt but he followed the head captain.**

* * *

**cliffhanger! what will happen! please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everyone! I couldnt wait to update! so im doing it again today! i do not own bleach!**

* * *

**chapter 8: too late**

**"Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui!" Said Kasia, Shooting the bomb twin lotus pale fire crash down at the guys who kidnapped her and her daughter and killed her husband. She killed them. Then she went to her baby girl's barrier and took it down. "Alisia." She said crying, and weakly used healing kido but failed as her wounds spurted blood all over and she was worse. **

**Rose entered along with the head captain and the others. "Kasia!" Ginrei worriedly yelled as he ran over and caught her as she collapsed. " Save Alisia. Keep her safe Otou-sama." She said with her last breath as she died.. Jushiro held Alisia. Everyone held their heads low. Poor Alisia, Byakuya, Kiyone and Isane lost both their parents in one day. **

**They started back, Alisia needed medical attention. "Head Captain, Alisia needs to be healed." Said Jushiro Ukitake. Jushiro was carryinvg Alisia. Ginrei carried Kasia who had passed away. They had sent for squad 2 to retrieve the ryoka/murderer's bodies. "Yes Retsu has a room ready Jushiro." Said the head captain. **

**Jushiro nodded to him. Ginrei got to squad four and brought Kasia into a room where Isane was waiting. Jushiro brought Alisia to Unohana. There was people covering a sheet over a person in another room, Jushiro knew it was Sojun. Jushiro looked up at Unohana. "How is her condition?" She asked.**

**Jushiro set Alisia down on the bed. "Her breathing is labored but it is from bleeding loss and injuries I believe." He said. She nodded as she started ripping off Alisia's bloodied clothes she saw the extent of her injuries. "She will need a few days rest. And definetly to take a easy." She said.**

**Jushiro said okay and sat down next to Alisia. Alisia opened her eyes. "Uki where is mom?" She asked while in pain and Unohana stayed quiet while healing. Jushiro held her hand and shook his head. "I'M so sorry Alisia. Your mother and father are gone." Said Jushiro with a saddened voice. She had lost both her parents that day.**

**Kido Corps sent a message to the head captain, as he was getting the message about the funerals all ready been set up, Jushiro had told Alisia her father had been killed before her three days hence, the funerals would take place.**

* * *

**Sad chapter, the loss of the Kuchiki family is great. please do remember to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Merry christmas! although not to merry for Alisia huH? **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Three days later in memoriam of Kasia and Sojun Kuchiki**

**three days later...**

**The head captain stood before both funeral towers. " We are here to remember Sojun and Kasia Kuchiki. Who were killed in action 3 days ago. Alisia survived thanks to their sacrifice that day. Their other surviving children are: Isane Kotetsu-Kuchiki, Kiyone Kotetsu-Kuchiki, And Byakuya Kuchiki." Said the Head Captain.**

**Byakuya stood quiet he could not believe his mother and father were killed. Isane was holding Alisia who was crying along with Kiyone. It hurt the Head Captain to see the Kuchiki's lose both the lieutenant and third seat. "Light the pyres." He said to the Kido Corps.**

**Everyone was silent in memory of the two who had passed. As Ginrei took his grand children back to Kuchiki manor, They were quiet."Isane go back to the academy with Kiyone, I will take care of Byakuya and Alisia." Ginrei Said. Isane nodded quietly and she took Kiyone back to the academy. **

**Alisia held her father's kenseikan in her tiny hands. She was no longer crying but her eyes were red and puffy still. Byakuya hugged his little sister. " I won't let it happen again sissy." He promised Alisia. She hugged him tightly. **

**"Brother promise me you will help me train to become stronger, to become a soul reaper!" She asked. Byakuya nodded to her as he held her close. "Alisia, I promise." He promised to her that he would and he decided to enroll that day in the academy.**

* * *

**Yes! finally! ^_^ Please remember to give me a review and your insights. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! thank you guest of chapter seven for your review! the first good review I have had in a while. I kinda am a bleach nerd, so yes I do research the characters when I write. But when I first wrote this story in my notebook, I was in I think tenth grade, 4 years ago. I thought it might be a good idea to mix these characters up. Anyway I don't own Bleach or its characters but I own Alisia.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 10 years old**

**The soul society starts experiencing mysterious soul disappearances. Toshiro's visits are less frequent now that he is staying at Kuchiki manor along with his granny and Momo. Alisia asked her grandfather to let them. Ginrei said yes since he liked Toshiro and knew he is a good boy.  
**

**"Toshiro what do you think is happening?" Asked Alisia. Toshiro crossed his arms and looked at his girlfriend. "There has been quite a few souls disappearing all over rukon. But it isnt only Rukon souls, it is soul reapers too." He said, with a frown. **

**Alisia put her finger to her lip. " I wonder if it is some virus or a kind of hollow?" She said. Toshiro looked at the sky. he knew something was going on. " Could be." He said as he rubbed over his temples. Alisia scooted over and hugged him. Toshiro smiled and hugged her tight. " I love you Toshiro." She smiled.**

**He smiled and kissed her forehead. " I love you too Alisia." He smiled gently. Alisia smiled happily. Everyone knew they were together but passed it off as puppy love. Byakuya was training in the gardens of the manor, to blow off some steam. " That damn were-cat, needs to learn some manners." He said frustratedly. **

**This time it seems that Yourichi had pulled down young Byakuya's pants in front of some of the maids. " Byakuya you need to calm down." Said Isane. Byakuya looked over. " Hello Isane It is nice to see you, been a while." He said with a smile.**

**Isane smiled. "Nice to see you little brother." She said as she sat down on the porch. Byakuya went over and sat down with her. "How are you little brother?" She asked giving him a hug. "I am doing well elder sister." He replied. She smiled. He also asked how is she. "I am doing well myself." She said.**

**Byakuya smiled. " I am glad. I have been training as grandfather has instructed. I wish to become the next leader of our clan." He said. Isane nodded. " I have no doubt you will be a strong leader." She stated. He was happy she had faith and believed in him.**

* * *

**HEHE how did you like it? I hope you did! Please remembver to review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! It's the 28th! Have any thoughts on your new years resolutions? I know mine, lol. Anyway, I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters, but I do own the concepts of the idea of how Byakuya's parents were killed, and the guardian concepts, and i do own the concepts of Isane and Kiyone being Byakuya's sisters. But i do not own the characters Isane and Kiyone themselves.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sosuke is awol**

**Rose was walking around squad three when he was ran over by Shinji. Shinji rubbed his head. " Rose! Hey have you seen Sosuke?" Asked Shinji. Rose looked puzzled. "No i have not Shinji. When was the last time you seen him or talked to him?" He asked. **

**Shinji had to think. "This morning before breakfast." He answered. Rose thought for a moment. "Maybe he went out on patrol." Suggested Rose. Shinji put his thumb up to his lip. "Maybe." He thought out loud. Rose was thinking where else Sosuke Aizen could be. Aizen usually wandered around 5th division and the ninth division. "Could he be at Kensei's division?" Asked Rose.**

**Shinji's eyes widened he never thought about that possibility. " I will go look now. Thank you Rose." Said Shinji. Then he flash stepped towards the ninth division. Rose shook his head thinking Shinji remember next time that he talks with Kaname Tosen of squad 9 sometimes. Then Rose walked to his office.**

**At squad nine...**

**"So what will we do about the patrols?" Asked Kaname. Aizen had to think for a moment. "How about we get some hollow bait and set it off near each patrol?" Suggested Gin. Aizen shook his head. "No too much trouble." He said. Kaname had to think now. He knew anything too obvious could get them caught.**

**"Hmm..." Said Gin thinking as he took a drink of his tea. Sosuke Aizen still was thinking. He then thought of the idea. And he told Kaname and Gin. "that is the plan." He said. Gin and Kaname nodded. Shinji entered squad nine and people were running around cleaning like ants running around a picnic. He thought why would Kensei let Kaname have Aizen and Gin over to converse with Kaname if it was cleaning day? **

* * *

**Well a cliffhanger! lol funny in a way huh? i hope you like it! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone i decided to only do certain parts and certain stories in bold. So i hope i will get more readers now. Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the songs**

**claimer: I own Alisia!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:Arguements and a pissed squad 9 captain **

Kensei was argueing with Mashiro when Shinji entered. "Love spat again you two?" He joked. Mashiro blushed crimson red. Kensei glared at Shinji. "We are not a couple for the last time Shinji Hirako!"He yelled at Shinji. Shinji laughed at him and Mashiro. "Well Mashiro?" Asked Shinji lifting a brow. Mashiro puffed her cheeks.

"Shut up Shinji. Meanie here was telling me to go clean the office." She puffed. Kensei turned back to Mashiro and yelled. "YOU ARE MY LIEUTENANT! YOU WILL GO CLEAN THE CAPTAIN OFFICE!" And Shinji chuckled as Mashiro stomped to the office pouting.

Kensei now turned back to Shinji. "What do you want?" He demanded. Shinji sighed. "Is Sosuke here?" He asked. Kensei anime veined. "Yes because of your Lieutenant and third seat, my sixth seat is slacking off and is being a lazy bum on the ass!" Yelled Kensei.

Shinji sighed. "No doubt Gin is the one who wanted to lazy around." He said rubbing his temples. Kensei punched the wall. "Kaname is supposed to help with the roof tiles! Now one of my men got hurt because of Kaname being awol!" He said pissed off.

Shinji's eyes widened. "Is the man gonna be okay?" Asked Shinji. Kensei nodded as he crossed his arms. "He is in squad four for a couple days." He sighed. Shinji shook his head. "Well im here to take GIn and Sosuke off your hands." He said.

* * *

**How do you like it? I know it is short, but it's all i had in the to publish part of my folder for the hidden story. thank you readers who have faverated or/and are following this story. Please remember to review, reviews help us to write more chapters and get more ideas. they also inspire us. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI everyone! I had a block for a bit on this one. But now I have a chapter to type! Tee hee! I hope you like it, and I hope it is a good one. I do not own bleach nor the music or characters.**

* * *

**Chapter twelve: Kaname gets bathroom duty, Shinji talks with his ranked officers, and Toshiro suggests a day out!**

Kensei led Shinji to Kaname's quarters. "Sorry about what happened to your squad member Kensei." Said Shinji for like the third time. Kensei tried to keep a level head. "Please stop apologizing Shinji, you are being a pain." He said. Shinji nodded in response of saying ok.

"I say that this is it for our little get together Kaname." Said Sosuke Aizen. Kaname nodded. "Yes lieutenant, I agree." He replied sipping his tea. Gin nodded in response. Shinji and Kensei came to ding paper door. "Captain Muguruma, is there a problem?" Asked Kaname.

Kensei anime veined. "You were supposed to help with the roof tiles! Now one of my men is in squad four!" Kensei yelled. Kaname stiffened. "Sorry sir. I forgot that was today." He replied. Kensei was about to lose his head. "alright calm down Kensei. Losing your head will not help any thing." Said Shinji.

Kensei glared at Shinji. "Kaname your punishment is cleaning the toilets and bathrooms for two weeks!" He bellowed. Kaname sighed. "Yes sir." he complied. Kensei pointed to the paper sliding door. "Get to it!" He ordered. Kaname got up and left to start on cleaning the toilets and bath rooms.

**Shinji POV**

I sighed as I turned to my third seat Gin Ichimaru and my Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen. "Head back to the barracks, both of you." I ordered. "Yes captain Hirako." They said in unison as they used shunpo to go back to the barracks. I pinched the bridge of my nose and said good-bye to Kensei.

Kensei replied by, as I left his barracks. I noticed lately that Sosuke and Gin have been hanging around with kaname a lot. I pondered on it as I headed back to my barracks. "hmm I think I will keep them at a distance." I thought to myself. I got to my barracks and entered it.

Started to walk to my office. "Ugh a pain waiting for the captain eh Lieutenant?" Asked Gin. Aizen nodded. I came to my office door, and opened it and they both looked at me. "You both caused trouble for Kensei and as your punishment patrol duties for two to three weeks!" I ordered.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison. "You are dismissed." I said as I sat behind my desk in my chair. I started listening to my music.

**Alisia POV**

I sat outside with Toshiro and smiled. "What a beautiful day!" I commented on the weather. Toshiro let out a smile. He was always so cute when he smiled. "Yes it is my cute little Alisia." he said with a cute voice. I blushed a bit. " I am not cute nor am I little!" I squeaked.

He chuckled. "I say you are cute. You are my cute little Alisia." He then pecked my cheek. I almost squeaked again. "So cute! I love you so much." He said snuggling me. I smiled and snuggled back. " I love you so much too." I said with love in my voice.

He was smiling and I could tell he was thinking about something.

**Toshiro POV**

I was thinking about taking Alisia on a day out. She was looking at me like as if I were in a trance. I chuckled and hugged her close. "Hey what do you say about a day out my little cutie?" I asked her. She beamed at that and nodded.

"I would love to Toshiro." She totally beamed. I stood up and helped her up. "Let us go get dressed for a day out." I said with a big grin.

* * *

**Hee let us get ready for the next chapter! Please remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. I hope I can get this chapter out. I am so behind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters or music.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: day out, Kiyone teases. Part one**

**Toshiro POV**

We walked outside to the west gate. Jidanbo guards that gate. Alisia was nervous because of how some of the rukon people treat seretei citzens. "Do not worry I will protect you." I said as I hugged her.

She smiled at me. "Thank you Toshiro." She hugged me tight. I smiled as I kissed her cheeks. She blushed hard. I chuckled. "Come let us go have a fun day." I said to Alisia. She nodded.

"Yes Shiro." She smiled and held my hand as we walked up to the gate and she showed her pass. Jidanbo smiled at us. "You may pass Miss Alisia." he said and then looked to me. "You too Mr. Hitsugaya." He opened the gate. I nodded to him.

**Kiyone Kotetsu-Kuchiki POV**

I had went to Rukon for the day. "Humm which shop?" I asked out loud to myself. I saw it was busy in a lot of the districts today. "What is going on? Why is it so busy? " I asked.

The woman who owned the floral shop that I was close to looked at me. "It is the sakura festival. " She said as she smiled. I giggled. "I forgot that is this week." I giggled more. The woman blinked at me. "Um yes. It started today." She said.

I smiled. "That is great. Byakuya loves sakura blossoms and our whole family does love the sakura festival." I exlaimed. Her eyes widened. "Milady you are of the Kuchiki's noble family?" She asked with a trembling voice.

I nodded. "Second Eldest daughter, Kiyone Kotetsu-Kuchiki." I bowed in respectful introduction. She bowed quickly. "I am so sorry for being informal. " She said quickly. I shook my head. "It is fine. Please do not apologize." I asked.

She looked at me shocked. "You are not a regular noble are you Lady Kiyone?" She asked and I laughed lightly. "I usually only put that front up with a noble occasion. Or something." I said with a smile. She laughed.

"Wow a lot of the nobles I met, are really stoic and stuck up." She said.

**Alisia POV**

We walked to the first district of rukon. "Alisia I think I sense your sister Kiyone in one of the districts." Said Toshiro. I looked over at him. "Humm maybe she is out shopping or something." I said with a shrug.

He shrugged. "Maybe." He said as we kept walking.

* * *

**Continue on next chapter. Please remember to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! Been busy busy busy! I hope you like the next chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters or music.**

******Italics:thinking**

******translations:**

******Arigato: thank you**

******yen: money**

******Nii-sama: older brother in a noble family**

******nee-sama: girl version of nii-sama**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen:day out, Kiyone teases. Part two**

**Alisia POV~**

"Toshiro look at this!" I squeaked. He came over with a smile. "This is cute." He replied. I giggled and looked at the sales merchant. "Ma'am is this for sale?" I asked softly. She nodded. "Yes it costs 150 yen." She commented.

I smiled big. "I will buy it." I said with a big happy smile. She nodded as she removed it from the glass case. It is truly beautiful. A glass figurine of a samurai. _"I hope Byakuya nii sama will like it." _I giggled. "Thank you ma'am. Can you please box it?" I asked.

"Of course young one." She smiled. She boxed it in a beautiful case. Then she wrote down the price. I gave her the money for it plus a bit more for great service. She gasped. "I can't accept all of this young one." She stuttered as she said it.

I shrugged. "You gave us great service, ma'am. So you deserve that extra." I said. She gaped then she bowed. "Arigato." She said as we walked out the door. I smiled as I walked with Toshiro. "You made her day Alisia." He said chuckling. I giggled again. "I bet. The rukon merchants never get what they should for their merchandise." I said sheepishly.

He sighed. "I know the rukon residents all get treated like scum." He said as he kissed my head. I smiled a bit. "Yes I want to help fix up the districts." I said.

**Kiyone Kotetsu-Kuchiki POV**

I saw my younger sister with Toshiro Hitsugaya and I smirked. "Hey shorty-chan and Sis-chan!" I yelled waving at them. I saw a vein pulsate on Toshiro's fore head. "My name is not shorty chan. My name is Toshiro-san to you, Lady Kiyone." He answered shortly.

I giggled at him. "Oh I know. I am just teasing you Toshiro san." I giggled. He was angry as was my sister. "Kiyone bug off!" She yelled. I giggled. "Oh be nice you two lovebirds!" I teased.

Alisia anime veined. "Shut up Kiyone!" She yelled and ran off. I then did feel bad.

* * *

**Oh Kiyone now you have done it. LOL I hope you like the new chapter. Please remember to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Time for chapter fifteen! To celebrate 100+ reviews in total for my stories I give you a new profile avatar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters or music.**

**Italics:thinking**

**translations:**

**Arigato: thank you**

**yen: money**

**Nii-sama: older brother in a noble family**

**nee-sama: girl version of nii-sama**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: Alisia Crying upsetedly**

**ALisia POV**

I ran off til I was out of sight. I was so upset at my sister. She embarrassed me in front of Toshiro. "Why did she have to be so inconsiderate!?" I asked in a whisper in tears. Isane saw me and stopped me. "What is wrong Alisia?" She asked worriedly as she wiped my tears.

"Kiyone embarrassed me in front of Toshiro. I was having a great time til she did that." I cried. Isane hugged me. "Kiyone will get a lecture later. Let us go find them, ne?" She asked. "OKay nee sama." I said as I hugged her. She stood up and walked with me back to the district.

**Toshiro POV~**

"Well thanks a lot Kiyone san." I spat at her. Kiyone put her hands up in defense. "Woa there I was just playing around. Sorry for the upteenth time." She said. I sighed. "Well you knew me and Alisia were gonna get upset." I glared at her. She sighed and nodded.

As we walked we finally caught sight of Alisia. "Oh no that is Isane." Said Kiyone knowing she is in trouble. "Kiyone go home. NOW!" Isane ordered her sister. Kiyone flash stepped to the Kuchiki maner.

"Toshiro, I aplogize for my sister Kiyone's behaviour." Said Isane as she bowed. I nodded and hugged Alisia. "Let us go to the market Alisia." I said with a smile. She smiled. "Okay Toshiro!" She said.

**Kiyone Kotetsu-Kuchiki POV~**

I sat in the common room of Kuchiki manor. "Great in trouble again." I sighed. Granfather entered and gave me a disapproving look. "Kiyone you will not act up again or you will be punished." He said in a serious tone.

I bowed to grandfather. "Yes I understand." I said and with that he left. I went and collapsed on my bed.

* * *

**Kiyone got in trouble well That is what she gets. Please remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! What is up? Updating and a lot of other things the last two days. I am looking for a tumbler artist to draw for my covers. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does.**

**Claimers: I do own my ocs and my ideas.**

**Warnings: A lil AU, fighting, hollowfication, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter sixteen: The disappearances and the action spoken! Part one**

**_"Sen no Yoru wo Koete"_  
**

**_Reader's POV~_**

Everyone was called to a meeting. All the noble clans and all. "Kuchiki and Shihouin clans are offering the safety to any clan that will be under their protection." Said General commander Yamamoto. Unohana stepped up to the nobles and the others. "General Yamamoto how will we decide which families will go under who's protection?" Asked the Leader of the Ryuu Hana clan, Akio Ryuu Hana. Yamamoto sighed heavily and hit the ground with his cane. "It will be according to as I say." he asnwered. Everyone nodded to what he said. "All right General Yamamoto." They all said.

"All right Ginrei Kuchiki is the current head of the Kuchiki clan. Yourichi Shihouin is the current head of the Shihouin clan, and the commander of the stealth force." He explained, "Everyone that have references as to which clan they would rather seek safety under come forward and speak." Said general Yamamoto. Mika Ryuu Hana now stepped forward. She is Akio's twin sister.

"Dear general Yamamoto, we of the dragon flower clan, seek safety under Lord Ginrei Kuchiki of the kuchiki clan." She bowed to the general commander. He nodded and turned to Captain Kuchiki. "Lord Ginrei will you take the dragon flower clan under your protection?" He asked. "I the head of the Kuchiki clan, Accept the responsibilty of keeping the dragon flower clan safe." he said with a vow. She smiled and waved, as she bowed.

Then the Chou clan leader's came forward. Mai and Rana, of the butterfly clan. "We of the butterfly clan seek the safety of the Shihouin clan." They said with a bow. Mai Chou is the 4th seat of squad 5, and Rana is under Unohana. "I promise to keep them safe with this vow as the Shihouin clan leader." Vowed Yourichi. Yourichi smiled at her friends.v"Thank you lady Yourichi." they smiled as they bowed.

They also gave her a hug. The Ryuu Hana saught safety under the Kuchiki, the Chou sought under the Shihouin, and others divided under the two. "Everyone go and pack what you need." Yamamoto ordered as he hit the ground with his cane. Everyone disappeared to do so.

* * *

**LOL Next chapter will have more. Please remember to review!**

**update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! What is up? I am on a roll today. I believe I got an idea for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does.**

**Claimers: I do own my ocs and my ideas.**

**Warnings: A lil AU, fighting, hollowfication, etc.**

* * *

******Chapter seventeen: The disappearances and the action spoken! Part two**

_******"To protect one's family and friends"**_

**Reader's POV~**

As everyone was evacuated to the clans they seeked protection from, Alisia was in charge of protecting the rear and kiyone and Isane the front of the group heading for Kuchiki Manor. Byakuya flash stepped to beside Alisia. "Shihouin group is safe." He reported. "Byakuya, any trouble while getting everyone in the group to Shihouin family grounds?" She asked. He sighed.

He nodded and sighed."Three gillian level menos, and two Adjuchas." He affirmed. Her eyes went wide. "We only had two adjuchas cross between us." She said. He sensed something as she spoke. "Brother more hollows!" She yelled. "Go warn Kiyone and Isane!" He ordered his little sister. She used her high speed step to get to her sisters. "Isane and kiyone more hollows are coming!" She yelled. Isane swallowed hard and hurried everyone. Alisia watched out for the hollows that would get past her brother and senbonzakura.

"Lict wind!" She cried out as she shot at the hollow stranglers. The hollows roared loudly as they neared her. She scoffed at the number of hollows. "You really think you can attack the clans? You are idiots, bakas, morons!" She yelled at them. The vasto lorde closest to her scoffed. "A little girl thinks she can fight us?" He rolled his eyes. She rolled her eyes. "I may be young, But I will defend my family and friends." She put her bow up again. "Lict wind! Be destroyed by the power of a quincy!" She yelled.

**Alisia's POV~**

_I am strong, I have to believe in_ that. I thought to myself. "Little girl there is only one of you, many of us hollows." Said the vasto lorde. I stopped and took a deep breathe. "Like I said, I may be young but I will defend my family and friends. That is one of my quotes." I said with a deep breathe. The hollows that were able to, laughed at me. I frowned at them. "Lict wind!" I shot alot of arrows at them.

I heard a cero murmured, and a huge cero was fired at me. "Danku!" Yelled a voice. "Byakuya!" I said as I panted. He looked at me as he came over. "Alisia, get behind me as soon as I get over to you." He said with a soft voice. I nodded as he got to me. "Byakuya there is so many." I replied to him. He looked at me and nodded. "I agree Alisia." He said as he took up his stance. I nodded and we got back to back. "Fight together big brother." I said as we got surrounded.

We destroyed more of the hollows. Then we left that spot and went home. Byakuya carried me on his back since I am slower right now then him. "I don't think that was the last of whats happening big brother." I said as we arrived at home. He sighed as we went in and he let me down off his back.

* * *

**Well it is getting longer again. I just hope I can get more ideas. I am watching bleach again, hopefully it will help. Please remember to review.**

**update coming soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's head note:**

**Hello everyone! Time for a update! I hope you guys enjoy the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does.**

**Claimers: I do own my ocs and my ideas.**

**Warnings: A lil AU, fighting, hollowfication, etc.**

**Side note: should I post my info on my ocs on my profile?**

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: The disappearances and the action spoken! Part three**

_**"The night"**_

**Reader's POV~**

The alarm went oiff in Seretei. "All captains and Lieutenants to the squad one grand meeting hall! This is not a drill!" The alert said. Alisia looked towards her grandfather. "Do you think this is about what has been happening lately?" Alisiaasked him. He sighed. "I am pretty sure it is. I have to go and your brother is coming with me." He said turning to leave.

Alisia bowed. "What about the families under our protection? Who will be in charge while you are out?" She asked hurriedly. He stopped walking for a moment. "They are to follow your orders and your sisters orders while I am gone." He informed. She looked at him with confusion. "But grandpa you know they hardly listen to me or Kiyone. Isane is at work." She informed, meaning by they the servants.

**Alisia's POV~**

I listened to grandpa's instructions. "Yes grandpa." I nodded. He flash steopped to the meeting. I went to my room and got my quincy uniform on and situated it as well. "I have to take care of the family." I said to myself. As I walked out i went to the common room where alot of the nobles were today.

"Did you hear? Lord kuchiki put the half pint in charge today along with her 'sister'. So very rude of him" One male whispered. I shuffled into the room ignoring the rudeness. "Yes I heard she is in charge today too. For kami's sake she is only a kid!" Whispered another male. I tried to keep calm and ignore them. "Kiyone any word from captain Kuchiki?" I asked formerally.

Kiyone shook her head. "No nee chan nothing." She answered. I nodded. "Keep your ears and eyes focused and alert." I said. She nodded to me as I walked to the couch. "What is the rumors going on? I hear people saying that a person from the gotei 13 is behind some things?" I asked. Kiyone looked at me and sighed. "People believe kids and teenagers should not be left in charge while grandfather's out." She said. I roll my eyes. "They have to deal with it. Grandpa is our clan leader, who he puts in charge is his choice." I pointed out.

Kiyone nodded in agreement. "They can take it up with grandfather when he gets home." She concluded. "Sister I am going to check with the guards, you stay." I ordered kindly. She bowed her head and sighed. "Yes nee sama." She simply answered.

**The meeting POV~**

Ginrei and Byakuya arrived at the meeting before any of the other taichous exception of Soutaichou. They take their place between Unohana and her lieutenant Yamada, and Shunsui Kyouraku and Lisa Yadomaru. Every captain now was present. "Everyone is here now let us begin this emergency captain and lieutenants meeting!" Roared the soutaichou as he banged his cane.

Everyone was silent. "We are here to discuss on what to do with what is going on in the rukon." He informed. The captains of course new something was going on. "Has the situation gotten worse Yamamoto Soutaichou?" Asked Retsu Unohana, 4th division captain. He nodded. "More and more disappearances. Not just the people but spirit pressure as well." He said.

* * *

**Wow so much trouble! Hopefully they can get to the root of the problem ne? Please remember to review!**

**will update soon! 8/3/13**


End file.
